


I Dream of Roommate

by jadea



Category: 5urprise (Band), GOT7, K-pop, Real Person Fiction, 룸메이트 | Roommate (TV)
Genre: M/M, a little sexy stuff, korean variety show, wangseo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadea/pseuds/jadea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson was used to waking up with Kang Joon's knees in his back, but Kang Joon's been dreaming recently, and Jackson wakes up to a little more than knees...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dream of Roommate

Jackson stepped into the foyer of the Roommate house. It was nearly midnight when he’d arrived back home. He and the rest of his group members had been rehearsing all day, and the only thing he wanted to do at the moment was to fall onto his bed and go to sleep. He toed of his tennis shoes and slammed his feet into his slippers before he headed towards the living room.

He opened the door and peered around the frame. It appeared that most of the lights in the house were off, except for the one’s upstairs. Jackson could hear faint voices coming from up there. The roommates were usually up at this hour hanging out and chatting until the early hours of the morning. Jackson thought about heading upstairs to join in, but decided against it when a yawn escaped his throat. Nope, he was way too tired to spend another hour or two awake. He’d just sneak in quietly and head to his room.

Jackson wondered if Kang Joon was upstairs or if he was in their room. Carefully, he opened the door to the room. Though Kang Joon was usually awake at this time of night, he didn’t want to wake the man up if he was indeed sleeping. _Hyung needs his beauty rest,_ Jackson thought to himself and chuckled. _Not that he wasn’t already pretty enough._ To his surprise, Kang Joon _was_ asleep, passed out on top of the covers with his arms and legs spread haphazardly across both beds. He was definitely a wild sleeper.

Deciding that it was probably a good idea to wash away the day’s sweat, Jackson grabbed his things and jumped into the shower. Ten minutes later, Jackson found himself satisfactorily clean. He stepped out of the shower, dried off, and put on a thin t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

He walked back into the room and noted that Kang Joon hadn’t changed positions in the few minutes that he’d been gone. Jackson picked up his cell phone and sat down on the edge of his bed. He slid up to Kang Joon’s side and placed his face near his. Turning on the flash on his phone, Jackson took a picture of the two them. Kang Joon’s eyelids fluttered slightly and Jackson made an apologetic face. “Sorry hyung, don’t wake up. Keep sleeping,” he whispered into his ear.

Jackson smiled and sat up. He posted the picture to the official Roommate social media page along with the caption “Ready for bed! Hyung’s already asleep. Wish us sweet dreams!” He added a few hashtags for good measure and then closed out of the internet app. He set an alarm for the next morning and set his phone down nearby.

Jackson scanned his sleeping arrangements. Kang Joon was thoroughly spread out on part of his bed. Jackson rubbed his hands together. “Right. You’re gonna have to move hyung,” he said quietly. Jackson grabbed Kang Joon’s leg and carefully moved it. He looked up at Kang Joon, who was thankfully still sleeping. Next, Jackson painstakingly lifted his hyung’s arm and moved it closer to the man’s own personal space. At that moment, Kang Joon flinched and Jackson looked up, eyes wide, hoping he didn’t wake him up, but Kang Joon just sighed and drifted back into sleep.

Thankful that mission Move-Kang-Joon was successful, Jackson retrieved an extra blanket from the closet and tossed it over Kang Joon. _Wouldn’t want you to catch a cold_ , he thought. After taking care of his hyung, Jackson slid into his own bed, pulled up his comforter, turned over and went to sleep.

***

Sleeping in the same room with Kang Joon was great. They got along well and were pretty close, and despite the fact that somehow their beds always ended up right next to each other even when they started out with a space between them, Jackson loved rooming with Kang Joon. The only thing that he didn’t like was the fact that on the occasion, he would often wake up in the middle of the night with one or both of Kang Joon’s knees in his back. This was of course, the exact reason Jackson was awake a couple hours later at two o’clock in the morning.  

Jackson groaned and stretched slightly. He felt a slight twang in his back and grunted a little. Apparently it was loud enough to wake up Kang Joon who breathed in heavily and asked, “Jackson?”

Jackson rolled over and faced him. Kang Joon had one of arms above his head and the other wiping at one of his eyes. “When did you get here?”

“A little while ago.”

“Are you just now going to sleep?”

“No I was asleep, but I woke up. Your knees were in my back.”

“Oh! I’m sorry,” Kang Joon said looking apologetic. He immediately scooted over putting some space between the two them. “Go back to sleep. I’ll try and stay over here. I’m sorry,” he apologized again.

“It’s alright hyung. You go back to sleep too, it’s fine.” Kang Joon smiled sleepily at Jackson, closed his eyes and went back to sleep. After watching him a moment, Jackson too, soon closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

***

A couple hours later, Jackson woke from his peaceful sleep for the second time that night. Jackson opened his eyes and sighed quietly. Instead of a knee or two firmly pressed into his back, a leg was strewn heavily across his waist. _Well this is new_. Jackson turned over onto his back, hoping the movement might dislodge Kang Joon’s leg. Unfortunately for Jackson, his hyung didn’t remove his leg; he only tightened his hold on the boy and snuggled into his side.

Jackson sighed again and decided to let Kang Joon be. What was a harmless cuddle between friends? Funnily enough, just as Jackson had had that thought, the “harmless cuddling” became a little less harmless on Kang Joon’s part. Unless Jackson was mistaken, and he was pretty sure he wasn’t, Kang Joon had grown hard in the past few minutes since Jackson had woken up. Jackson couldn’t help but widen his eyes, momentarily startled. He could feel Kang Joon’s hardness up against his hip and it was definitely weird to say the least. He glanced at his hyung’s face. By the look of things, Kang Joon was still asleep. Jackson supposed it was one of those involuntary bodily reactions that was responsible for the dick against his hip. Either that or Kang Joon was having a particularly pleasant dream.

On cue, Kang Joon moaned a little and a sudden jerk of his hips caused his penis to press a little more firmly into Jackson. Kang Joon moaned some more and Jackson suddenly found himself in a full on frotting session, except, Kang Joon was the only active participant. Kang Joon steadily rubbed himself against Jackson, his moans got more frequent and his breathing got heavier with each thrust.

Jackson had never seen someone have a wet dream before, let alone been a part of one. He watched, intrigued. He couldn’t see much in the dark, but he could see Kang Joon’s hips thrusting, a steady movement up against him every few seconds. A part of Jackson knew he should wake the other boy up. He probably didn’t even realize what he was doing and would probably be mortified if he knew. Though a part of him wanted to wake up Kang Joon, a part of him didn’t a part of him that wanted to make itself known as it started to gradually harden in his pants.

Jackson was definitely startled now. He was getting aroused. Aroused by Kang Joon humping him like a dog in heat. He wasn’t attracted to men. At least he didn’t think he was. He _did_ sometimes find himself taking more comfort in the company of men than women, and he _did_ sometimes engage in skinship with guys, and he _did_ sometimes think other men were attractive, but that didn’t mean anything right? At the very least, interested in men or not, Jackson was pretty sure he wasn’t interested in Kang Joon. Jackson felt himself throbbing as he continued looking at Kang Joon. At least he didn’t _think_ he was attracted to him.

In his confusion, Jackson decided that it was definitely time to wake Kang Joon. Who knew what might happen if the present situation continued any longer. Jackson threw Kang Joon’s leg off of him, waking Kang Joon in the process. Jackson hurriedly turned over on his stomach to hide the proof of his arousal even though he was sure the other man couldn’t have seen it in the dark. _Better safe than sorry_.

Kang Joon sat up and surveyed his surroundings. He had been having an especially good dream. The person in his dream had been warm and had smelled good, and it had felt really good once they’d started to get each other off. He was so close to coming before he had been so rudely inter…rupted.  Kang Joon looked down at his still hard dick and then looked over where Jackson lay. He remembered waking up because his leg had been violently jostled. Had he been humping his dongsaeng while he was asleep? His eyes widened. He was horrified. Was Jackson awake? He shook his head. Of course he was awake, somebody had to have pushed him away.

“Was…was I? Did I?” Kang Joon stuttered.

Jackson turned over, his arousal subsided. “Uh, Yeah. You…were kind of…on me.”

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry,” Kang Joon apologized embarrassingly. “I don’t know what happened. I’m so embarrassed. I don’t… I’m so sorry.”

Jackson was still quite embarrassed himself, and personally, he wanted to finish this conversation as soon as possible. He sat up and shook his head. “No, no. It’s okay. It wasn’t going on for long,” he lied. “It happens, right? Let’s just forget about okay?”

Kang Joon nodded quickly. He too, wanted to get this conversation over with. “Yeah, let’s forget about it,” he said.

Jackson agreed and Kang Joon stood up. “I’m just going to go use the bathroom,” he said sheepishly and quickly went into the bathroom.

Jackson sighed heavily and lay back down.

***

A few days later, and the boys were successfully able to pretend that nothing ever happened. At least, that’s what they told themselves. In reality, things had been quite awkward between Kang Joon and Jackson. They still talked of course, albeit in stilted and short conversations, and whenever Jackson was around, Kang Joon often seemed to have something he needed to do that required him to leave the room as quickly as possible.

While Kang Joon was doing his best to avoid Jackson, Jackson on the other hand, couldn’t stop paying attention to Kang Joon, more than he used to, he noticed. More often than not, he found himself staring at his hyung from afar, taking in his features and the way he moved, walked, and talked. The more he paid attention to Kang Joon, the more he couldn’t help but notice that maybe, just maybe he _was_ attracted to Kang Joon.

***

Even though Kang Joon tried to avoid Jackson like the plague during the day, there was no way he could avoid him at night. Kang Joon had strategically pulled his bed a little further away from Jackson’s and he’d somehow managed to stay completely on his own bed the past few nights, but tonight Jackson found himself awaking once again to a leg strewn over his waist and Kang Joon rubbing against him.

Jackson turned over and grabbed his phone. He pressed the power button and used the backlight as a flashlight. He pointed his phone in the direction of Kang Joon’s face and noticed the bliss on his face. _He’s definitely having a good dream_. Jackson reached over, grabbed Kang Joon’s shoulder and gently shook him awake.

Kang Joon’s eyes popped open and a flash of terror crossed his face before he jumped up and attempted to run into the bathroom.

“Wait, hyung, “Jackson said, grabbing Kang Joon’s hand. “Come back and sit down.” Jackson took a deep breath. “We should talk.”

Kang Joon still looked like he might run for the hills at any second, but he eventually removed his hand from Jackson’s and went to turn on one of the lamps in the room before sitting down in front of Jackson.

“I’m sorry again… for that. I don’t know why this keeps happening,” Kang Joon said glaring down into his lap as if he was scolding his penis for daring to get hard while he was sleeping.

“Ah, no worries hyung,” Jackson said waving it off. “It’s not a big deal. It didn’t feel bad,” he blurted out before he could think.

Jackson’s eyes widened slightly. He hoped that Kang Joon was still too sleepy to notice what he’d said, but it appeared that he’d noticed, seeing as he was looking at Jackson with his mouth hanging slightly open.

Kang Joon raised an eyebrow. “You liked it?”

Jackson thought about lying, but deciding against it. He’d already said it, it was out there now. “Yeah,” Jackson whispered, biting his lip. “I didn’t mind. It felt alright.”

It was then that Kang Joon noticed that both of Jackson’s hands were placed suspiciously in his lap. _An erection?_ Kang Joon glanced from Jackson’s lap, to his blushing face, and then back to his lap again.

Jackson cleared his throat, bringing Kang Joon’s attention back to his face. Though this was going into extremely personal territory, he had to ask, “Uh, what were you dreaming about?”

It was Kang Joon’s turn to blush. “I don’t think you want to know.”

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to know hyung,” Jackson smiled.

Kang Joon looked directly past Jackson and at the wall behind him. “I was dreaming about you actually.”

“Really?”

Kang Joon simply nodded.

“You and me? We were-“

“Yes.”

“Do you…like me?” Jackson asked.

Kang Joon didn’t answer the question. “It’s okay if you don’t want to room with me anymore. It’s understandable. Who’d want to room with a guy who has a crush on them?”

“Hyung?”

“I can talk to the roommates and see if they might want to switch rooms. Or I could sleep on the couch if no one will switch.”

“Hyung.”

“If push comes to shove, I guess I can just leave the house. I don’t want to, but if it makes you uncomfortable,”

“Hyung!”

Kang Joon stopped his ranting and looked at Jackson with a questioning look.

“I think I. Recently,” Jackson paused and took a breath. “I think I like you too. I mean, since the last time…you…you know. I started thinking about you and…I think I like you too.”

Kang Joon blinked once. Twice. “I didn’t think you were…” The obvious word was left unspoken.

Jackson sniffed. “I didn’t think I was either. I don’t think I am. I don’t know.” Jackson shook his head. “I don’t think it matters though,” he said looking directly into Kang Joon’s eyes.

“No. I guess not.”

The boys sat in silence for a moment, not looking at each other. Kang Joon broke the silence. “Should we go back to sleep?”

“No,” Jackson replied. He got up on to his knees and leaned towards Kang Joon. “I want to try something,” he said glancing down at Kang Joon’s lips. “If that’s okay with you hyung?”

Kang Joon gulped and nodded. Jackson watched his Adam’s apple bob. He scooted closer to Kang Joon, placed a hand on the older man’s neck and casually ran his thumb over it. Kang Joon gulped again, making Jackson’s thumb go up and down in the process. Jackson tore his gaze away from Kang Joon’s throat and settled on his face. His eyes were closed and he looked nervous. Jackson wonder fleetingly if he should stop, but decided that if he backed out now, this might not ever happened again, so before he had anymore thoughts of stopping, Jackson ducked down and pressed his lips to Kang Joon’s.

It was a simple kiss. Nothing more than a soft touch to test the waters. Jackson pulled back to look at Kang Joon. Kang Joon watched him intently trying to gauge how Jackson might of felt. When Jackson licked his bottom lip and closed his eyes, Kang Joon took the lead and dove in for another kiss.

Jackson gasped as Kang Joon’s momentum nearly knocked him over. He had nicked Jackson’s lip when he smashed their lips together, but that was okay, seeing as Kang Joon was currently soothing Jackson’s slightly hurt lip with his tongue. Jackson let Kang Joon lick his lip a few more times before he opened his mouth to allow Kang Joon’s tongue access. If Jackson thought the lip licking was nice. This was even nicer. Kang Joon clearly knew his way around a kiss, if the way he touched Jackson’s tongue and licked his teeth was any indication.

Jackson moaned and pulled away from Kang Joon so he could breathe. Upon releasing Jackson’s lips, Kang Joon pushed Jackson down onto one of the beds and started to feather Jackson’s cheek and jaw with quick kisses. He kissed his way up to Jackson’s ear and started to nibble on his ear lobe. When Jackson responded positively, Kang Joon stuck his tongue in Jackson’s ear. Jackson shivered at the sensation and was thankful he remembered to properly clean his ears this morning.

After licking every crevasse of Jackson’s ear, Kang Joon moved onto the younger man’s neck where he alternated between sucking and licking at skin, making Jackson writhe underneath him.

Jackson squeezed his eyes shut as Kang Joon continued sucking at one of the most sensitive spots of his neck. _How did you get so good at this?_ Jackson wondered.

He could feel Kang Joon smile against his neck. Either Kang Joon was a mind reader or he’d said that out loud because Kang Joon replied, “I might’ve had a little practice.” He smirked and lightly dragged his teeth across the spot he’d just licked.

Kang Joon finally drew his attention away from Jackson’s neck and kissed him again, but this time, one of his hands went towards Jackson’s shorts. “Is this okay?” Kang Joon asked. Jackson attempted to speak, but only a mumbled response came out. He settled for a nod and with that, Kang Joon stuck his hand down Jackson’s pants.

Jackson never thought he’d see the day he’d have Seo Kang Joon’s hand shoved thoroughly down his underwear and his hand grasped firmly around his cock. He didn’t even realize that this was something that he wanted until now. He silently cursed himself for not kissing Kang Joon sooner, for not confronting him in those few days they’d not really spoken,  if he had said something maybe Kang Joon would have touched him like this sooner.

After Kang Joon stroked Jackson a few times, Jackson stopped him. “Can I do you too,hyung?”

Kang Joon smiled, grabbed Jackson’s hand, and guided him towards his cock. Although he couldn’t see anything, Jackson couldn’t help but stare down at his hand disappearing into Kang Joon’s pants. He took ahold of Kang Joon’s cock and to his surprise he didn’t feel weird about holding another man’s penis in his hand. For some reason, he’d expected to reach down and find something strange hiding in Kang Joon’s underwear. Holding Kang Joon’s penis, Jackson figured it wasn’t much different than his own, it felt different yes, a little heavier maybe, but still very dick-like he concluded.

“What are you nodding for?” Kang Joon asked, pulling Jackson’s attention away from his penis speculation. Jackson hadn’t even realized he’d been nodding along with his thoughts.

Jackson blushed. “Nothing, nothing. I was just…let me…” he trailed off and gave an experimental tug.

Kang Joon grunted. “Don’t pull so hard.”

“Sorry hyung,” Jackson apologized and tried a gentler tactic this time. He stoked Kang Joon carefully but firmly, trying to keep in mind what he enjoyed when he masturbated. When Kang Joon moaned and pressed his face into Jackson’s neck, he figured he was doing it right.

Kang Joon grasped Jackson’s penis again and soon the boys were both stroking each other in time. Jackson allowed Kang Joon to teach him. If Kang Joon squeezed and pulled, Jackson did the same. If he rubbed his thumb across the head, Jackson repeated it. The men continued stroking each other until their moans became louder (as loud as they could be in a house full of people) and their breaths became faster. Kang Joon lifted his head and kissed Jackson once more before he moaned into his mouth and came into his hand. Jackson opened his eyes and watched Kang Joon’s face as he pumped himself into Jackson’s fist a few times more. Jackson came with a groan and pulled Kang Joon down into a hard kiss with his free hand.

Jackson grabbed a t-shirt from the floor and wiped his hand on it before passing it to Kang Joon so he could do the same. Kang Joon threw the shirt in the general direction of the bathroom before pressing himself into Jackson’s side and resting his head on Jackson’s shoulder.

They cuddled and kissed lazily for a few seconds before Kang Joon broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to Jackson’s. “That was amazing.”

“Definitely, hyung. We should do it again.”

Kang Joon laughed. “We should, and we will if you want, but not tonight. I’m sleepy and I have to get up early in the morning.”

“Alright hyung,” Jackson grinned. “You go to sleep, and I’ll turn off the lamp,” he said, dislodging himself from the older man.

Jackson crossed the room, turned off the lamp, and returned to Kang Joon’s side. Jackson noticed that Kang Joon’s eyes were closed and he took the opportunity to lean close and whisper to him, “It’s okay if you dream about me again hyung, just wake me up and you can have the real thing.”

Kang Joon smiled and flicked Jackson on the forehead. “I won’t dream tonight since I’m already satisfied. Go to sleep now, and maybe I’ll kiss you goodbye in the morning before I leave.”

“Aww hyung, you’re so sweet,” Jackson replied before laying down next to Kang Joon. Even though his roommate had claimed that he wouldn’t be having any dreams tonight, Jackson couldn’t make any promises for himself. After tonight, he figured he might have a few dreams of his own, all starring Kang Joon of course.

 

 

 


End file.
